1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus, device, or arrangement which aids walking for a person having an ailment called foot drop. In particular, the invention relates to a device which provides assistance in lifting a foot of a foot drop patient, thereby enabling taking a step and walking. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a foot drop assistance device which enables a foot drop patient to easily and quickly install the device at any time, but especially upon getting out of bed at nighttime and to uninstall it when returning to bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foot drop is the common name for a condition technically called dorsi-flexion weakness of the foot. The condition can be caused by neurological diseases and injuries in the brain, spinal cord and peripheral nervous system. Most brain causes result from strokes or cerebral injuries. Spinal cord causes include multiple sclerosis, degenerative lesions of the spinal cord and spinal cord injuries. Peripheral causes include spinal root damage from ruptured lumbar discs and injuries and inflammation of the lumbosacral nerve plexus to the leg. Sciatic and peroneal nerve injuries and inflammations can occur in the leg itself.
This invention relates to an apparatus for the alleviation of mild foot drop. Mild foot drop refers to a condition of foot drop which is uncomplicated by the presence of spasticity or severe lateral instability. It is confined to a disability of the anterio-posterior plane where the foot tends to hang in a plantar-flexed position which prevents or interferes with normal walking. An individual with mild foot drop requires the use of other muscles throughout the body to lift the dorsum portion of the foot. It requires muscles of the leg and the remainder of the torso. A person having mild foot drop is noticeable by the manner in which the foot is raised which appears to require great effort and requires the exertion of a directly upward force resulting in a limp. Because of the additional muscular effort which is needed to raise the foot during normal walking the individual becomes fatigued more than otherwise would be the situation in a person without foot drop.
Devices exist to dorsi-flex the foot while a foot drop patient is walking. A class of such devices, ankle-foot orthosis, involve a fixed support under the foot usually extending up over the ankle and calf to prevent the foot from flexing when lifting the leg to take a step. Some of these devices are fixed to a shoe and may include lateral support. Others are limited to the sole of the foot and a portion of the heel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,501 to Schad shows a rigid vertical support which is curved and arched to conform about the rear of the calf and coupled to a V-shaped strap which is looped about a shoelace for alleviating foot drop. The arrangement requires a shoe, and a vertical leg apparatus and strap from a shoelace loop to the support on the leg. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,982 to Heaney does not have a vertical support, but rather a leg attachment member and an elastomeric strap with means for attaching the support strap to the wearer""s shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,589 to Wertz shows an arrangement with a low profile support member which conforms in shape to the leg above the ankle and a plurality of elastic straps attached between the support member and a shoe worn on the person""s foot.
Many foot support devices require a shoe as part of the arrangement. A strap is coupled between a leg support device and the shoe. Such devices are clumsy to install on a foot drop patient in the middle of the night when the patient needs to get out of bed to go to the toilet, kitchen, or telephone and return to bed. Many foot drop patients cannot walk without supporting the front part of his/her foot, and installing prior devices by putting on a shoe and leg support, often in darkness, and then uninstalling the device on return to bed requires much effort and results in frustration.
3. Identification of Objects of the Invention
A primary object of the invention is to provide a support arrangement for a foot drop patient that eliminates the need for a shoe as part of the arrangement but provides support of the front part of the foot when walking from a bed to a toilet, kitchen, telephone or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support arrangement for a foot drop patient that can be quickly installed upon getting out of bed, and quickly uninstalled when returning to bed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support arrangement for a foot drop patient that is inexpensive, and can be quickly installed for effective support of the front part of the foot.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support arrangement for a foot drop patient that can be installed on the leg and foot, yet allow a shoe to be worn on the foot without attachment to the arrangement.
The objects identified above as well as other features and advantages of the invention are incorporated in a two piece arrangement which includes a leg support and a strap. The leg support is arranged and designed to be secured about the lower leg of the patient above the patient""s ankle. A lower end of the strap is arranged and designed to be placed about or between the toes of the foot, preferably the big toe and the adjacent toe. The upper end of the strap and the leg support are cooperatively arranged and designed so that the upper end of the strap can be disconnectably fastened to the leg support with the result that the forward end of the foot is supported from the leg support so that it does not drop during walking. The arrangement may be used by the patient for sleeping with the leg support secured about the leg. The strap is placed nearby so that when the patient needs to get up, the strap is handy. The patient positions the lower end of the strap between the big toe and the adjacent toe and then fastens the upper part of the strap to the leg support such that the foot is prevented from dropping while walking. The patient is ready to immediately walk to the toilet or kitchen or another room as necessary. The patient is barefoot, that is without a shoe, yet has support for walking to overcome his foot drop condition. Upon returning to bed, the patient unfastens the upper part of the strap from the leg support and removes the lower part from the toes and returns to bed.
Alternatively, the arrangement may be used by the patient, after the strap is coupled between the toes and leg support, by wearing a shoe on the foot while the arrangement is in place.